moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
War for Alterac
Summary: Having grown concerned that the commonly-felt desire for a Crusade against the Forsaken would spill a bloody conflict into the Alterac Mountains, Lord Reynalden of House Weisserose saw fit to rally all the support he could to lay siege to Alterac City---in an effort to take the Ruined Capitol from the Crushridge Ogres before either Crusader or Forsaken could conquer it and build a staging-point for their aggression. Conflict Rising: During the week of January 20th-27th, Lord Reynalden was convinced that War was looming over the Alterac Mountains and that the People and various allies would have to lay Siege to Alterac City---soon, before anyone else can claim the Ruined Capitol and turn it into a great stronghold for their own, nefarious deeds. On Wednesday of that week, Reynalden was talking and eating with friends as he heard the Stormwind Cathedral bells ring in an alarm-like fashion. As he peered to the steeples of the Church, he heard Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp shout of a "Crusade". Worried, the Man darted across the Square to confront the Bishop. When asked where he was going, Moorwhelp replied "Northward... To slay the infidels, my Lord". After further questioning, the Dwarven Cleric revealed his true sentiments: "We will chase the Forsaken into the Alterac Mountains, if needed". This absolutely horrified Reynalden, as such confirmed his fears that the Crusader and Forsaken forces would---inevitably---turn their gaze to Alterac. He stormed off to the Uplands with the utmost haste. With the help of the same friends he consorted with before, he rallied the Militia and ordered the Peasants put everything they could carry within the Weisserose Mansion. The Militia was sent to Strahnbrad to both gather more men and warn the other Alteraci Nobles. When Baron Darethel Bloodscythe arrived to ask what was going on, Reynalden bid him and his Undead Vrykul minions to build a thick palisade around the Weisserose Estate. When others began to arrive in droves to ask the Nobleman what he was preparing for, Reynalden replied "War... Alterac lay in peril, between two marauding armies hell-bent on exterminating the other. We cannot stand against either side in this conflict and Alterac City is far too valuable to let them take. Either the Forsaken or the Crusaders will occupy it and it shall be a bastion of despair, casting a plagued shadow across the land. This cannot happen..." and continued on to summon as many nearby Allies as he could. Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard of the Principality of Zundrbar, Lord Dilan Ravenshield of the Argent Crusade, now-Chancellor Bishop Edrane Riddle and the House Weisserose Retainers---Lord Kormed Lionblood as their Captain---gathered inside the Mansion to hear the Lord speak. Reynalden restated his dire prophecy, claiming that the Crusade was to set foot in Hillsbrad within the next month and that the time to lay siege to Alterac City was now. Upon hearing of such a daunting endeavor, some objected for various reasons: Chancellor Riddle believed that the effort was impossible, as lives would be lost in taking the City and it would take months more than the Alteraci had to build a suitable defense. Meanwhile, Lord Ravenshield stated that even if he aided the Alteraci, he could not stay to defend them against Crusader or Forsaken invaders---as he was Argent and could not betray his oaths to Highlord Fordring. Reynalden continued to insist that there was no alternative to such a hastily-made Siege and that while the effort seemed costly and logistically impossible, it had to be done now. As those in attendance argued, a knock came at the door: a nameless Priest had asked where the Wetlands were and when asked why he was to go there, he replied that he was to join Bishop Moorwhelp in his assault against the Dragonmaw Orcs. This made everyone convinced that time was short and that the Crusade was on the move. After the Priest had left, another knock came at the door: Sir Dungalion the True and a group of High Elves were carrying wounded soldiers and begged Lord Reynalden for aid and shelter. While their request was accepted and the injured were being tended to, Reynalden asked Sir Dungalion where he came from and why he came here for assistance. Dungalion had answered that he and the High Elves of Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow's Highguard were defending Andorhal from the advancing Forsaken and that a passing Priest bid them here. Putting two and two together, Reynalden eyed Dungalion with concern, believing that he was taking part in the Crusade. When Lady Dawnsorrow herself was revived, she claimed that they took Andorhal and defended it from the Forsaken in the name of Moorwhelp's Crusade. Dungalion and Reynalden dropped their jaws, shocked for their own reasons: Dungalion did not favor the Crusade and opposed it at every turn, yet somehow was tricked into serving it. Meanwhile, Reynalden's assumptions and fears were made true---the Crusade was carving their path towards the Undercity and the path to the Undercity from the Western Plaguelands was now blocked, leaving Hillsbrad and Alterac as the path to Tirisfal Glades. By January 31st, Lord Reynalden hopes to assemble as many allies and neighbors as he can. Once summoned, the Siege Plans will be unveiled and---as Reynalden attested---"with the Light's aid", Alterac City shall be retaken by Alteraci and for Alteraci. The War Council Lord Reynalden wrote to his allies, friends, neighbors and (rumored) Anti-Crusade leaders: "To the Allies of House Weisserose, neighbors of the Alterac Coalition and Non-Church Crusaders, Dear Sir/Madame: As Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp and Dame Seltara the Hopewarden continue to move for Crusade against the Undead, Lord Reynalden of Weisserose summons you. The Alterac Mountains lay between the Crusaders and the Undercity, a prize too valuable to allow either side to take. Hence, the Capitol City of Alterac must be taken and defended NOW. Join us on the 31st to hear the Siege Plans." On January 31st in the Strahnbrad Town Hall, Lord Reynalden greeted the attendees and began his speech: "Dearest Friends, Honorable Nobles of all Realms, Experienced Commanders and Allies of Alterac, I have summoned you for a single purpose: lay Siege to Alterac City, take it from the Crushridge Ogres, rebuild its ruins---so that the People may flourish and be protected against the rising conflicts the future holds! Pray, place yourself in my position: Your Kingdom has fallen, your People dispersed and in despair. Ogres raid your farms, kidnap your countrymen, torture passers-by and devour them all whole. On all sides, the Forsaken War-Machine grinds its gears and from the South, a zealous force of Crusaders comes to assault them. From His Grace, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp's own mouth, you hear that he shall chase the Forsaken into your homeland. Regardless of outcome---be it Forsaken or Crusader victory---your People shall be placed into the fray. This is not your War, nor did you consent to aiding either side. In desperation and impending defeat, the Forsaken may raid your homes and use your Mountains as sanctuary. In a tactical effort, the Crusaders may occupy your country and oppress your People to better serve their campaign throughout the region. You have but one choice: Gather all aid that you can, prepare an army, assault the weakest of three enemies---the Ogres---and retake your City, rebuilding its defenses so great that the shadows the Ramparts cast drive all Invaders home-bound! That is the only choice. Make no mistake, my friends... It IS a necessary war---to return us to glory. Alterac has suffered Betrayal, Occupation, Dragons' Fire, Ogre Usurpers, Syndicate Oppressors, Despair, Disease, Hunger, Poverty and Death for decades. We have endured more than any should ever have to endure, our last hope is to take the City and defend ourselves---come what may---and to become a nation again. This Army before me shall bring this country to order, ousting the Usurpers and delivering a Homeland. Our victory shall herald a brilliant, new beginning! We shall stand, the Ogres shall fall! Alterac shall be reborn and from the Capitol, we shall flourish and usher a Golden Age of Peace, Plenty and Prosperity! For glory! For peace! FOR ALTERAC~!" The Siege Plan: After making his speech, Lord Reynalden Weisserose kicked a rolled-up rug across the floor. A large map of the Alterac Mountains and surrounding area unraveled and draped over the floor, stopping at everyone's feet. The Lord began to walk upon it, holding orange banners. As he explained, the banners would be placed and a rope would be tied between each--to symbolize deployment and movement. There would be two forces: an Army in the North and in the East, stationed in the Uplands and Strahnbrad---respectively. The Northern Army would split into two columns and ascend the Mountains, continuing to assault and occupy Slaughter Hollow and Crushridge Hold. Meanwhile, the Eastern Army would march down the road to the crossroads of Gallows Corner before leaving half of their force to defend while the remainder assault and occupy the Growless Cave. From the locations they conquered, the armies would assault a specific area of the City Walls; the Northern Army would assault the Main Gate and the Eastern Army would scale the South Wall. Using Slaughter Hollow and Gallows Corner, the armies would be able to safely and constantly receive supplies, troops and siege equipment. By using Crushridge Hold and the Growless Cave, the armies would be able to make shelter and stage their assaults on the City. Seeing as how the Main Gate was broken after the Stromgarde Occupation and Black Dragons' Fire-breathing, the Northern Army would be faced with a wall of Ogres to batter-down instead of an actual gate. With debris covering the last section of road, the Northern Army would have to pick-off the Ogres at a distance before charging in to take the Gate. Given Scouting Reports that witnessed that the Ogres did not defend or even patrol the South Wall and how the wall itself was broken, the Eastern Army would simply need to scale the wall before defending it from the retaliating Ogres. By using ranged weapons atop the South Wall and periodically charging the attackers, the Eastern Army would be able to diminish any Ogres to reinforce the Gate. Once Northern and Eastern took and held their positions, they would rampage through the City---slaughtering any Ogres or lingering Syndicate in their path. Eventually, they would reunite in the Central Plaza before the Alterac Castle: a large, foreboding keep that housed the Ogre Blood Guard and the rumored "King of the Crushmaul". An elite force comprised of the best of both armies would then infiltrate Alterac Castle by charging through the Keep Portcullis and by scaling the walls, controlling the roof. From the Portcullis and Rooftop, the two groups of the Elite Force would hunt and kill every Ogre they found---eventually reuniting in the Throne Room. As Lord Reynalden had mused while jamming a banner into the Castle icon of the Map, "orange cloth shall drape over the walls, the eagle shall flutter through the chilled winds, a nation reborn and the people shall feast forever". Result: (( Not yet done ICly ))) OOC Details: In the event that the invited Guilds can't make it to the War Council or if I am unable to attend, this post shall serve as the meeting itself. If you were invited, consider this page to be both the "script" for the event and the recap of that night. If you are interested in partaking in the Council or the War itself, please send my character---Reynalden---an IC Letter in the mail, stating that you've heard my summons and wish to aid our effort. HOWEVER, this post is not meant to be used for OOC purposes---meaning that if you were not invited and do not wish to contribute to the Siege RP, this page is NOT a means for you to know ICly. Your character would not know that the Siege or War Meeting is to happen, where they are to take place, what the Battle Strategy is or how to intervene/sabotage it by reading this post. While it pains me to admit this, there are those whose OOC interests may be contradicted by the Siege RP and there are others who would use OOC knowledge to have their way and get their result. I accuse no one and no guild, but it happens. Please await further edits, as this page is a Work-in-Progress throughout the duration of the Siege RP. Enjoy! Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Mountains Category:House Weisserose